Just Like You
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: A SongFic, with the song Just Like You by 3 Days Grace. It's a story about Duke and how he looks towards his father.PLZ R


_(ok..this is my first shot at a song-fic..so go easy on me ok. It may be a confussing story..cause I'm useing characters from a story me and my cousin is doing..well anyway. Angel is Duke's mom, Devlin is his dad..and Alice is his younger sister. Anyway..Devlin and Duke are not very fond of each other cause Devlin is a Demon, and sense Duke is his son..he is also a demon, but when Duke was born..he was sent to the human world, and so he has lived amongst the humans. So Devlin is not happy and he wants Duke to become a murderous Demon just like him hope this helps..anyway, every time I here this song..I think of Duke and Devlin..so plz..read and Review)_

_I could be mean..._

Duke pulled his arm away from Angel, and he pulled his knee's to his chest and he buried his face in his arms. "You can't help me...no one can.." Angel blinked lightly, and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Duke..."

_I could be angry..._

Duke stood and he pushed her hand away. "Don't touch me!" Duke walked off, leaving Angel in sadness.

_You know I could be just like you! _

Duke's father, Devlin..stood in a room, a knife in one hand..and blood covering the other, he smirked lightly, his red eyes shining deathly.

_I could be fake.._

Duke sat in the corner of a dark room, blood covering his hands and his clothes..laying infront of him was a dismemberd body..as though he had torn it apart..piece by piece..just for the pleasure, as though..he had hated humans, for..he hadn't been one for a long time.

_I could be stupid..._

Duke pushed the door open to his office, and as he walked in..he tripped and as he fell, he dropped all the books and boxes he had been carrying..his two older brother's, Shadow and Derrek stood over laughing at him.

_You know I could be just like you!_

Duke sat leaning on a wall, blood covering it..and alsorts of bodies and weapons laid around him..slowly, rotting away.

_You thought you were standing beside me you were only in my way you're wrong if you think that i'll be just like you (just like you). _

_You thought you were there to guide me you were only in my way you're wrong if you think that ill be just like you_

_I could be cold..._

Duke turned to Yami, and he looked at him angerly..his forest green eyes now a dull color.

"Go find someone else who will listen to your sad hopeless stories..I don't need you as a friend, not anymore!"

_I could be ruthless..._

Yami watched in shock, then he shook his head and looked to him angerly.

"What is wrong with you? How can you talk that way..do you not care for anyone?"

_You know I could be just like you!_

_I could be weak..._

Duke pushed himself to his hands in knee's, his arms shaking along with his whole body as he stared at the ground in shock and sadness, he had done something he said he would never do in for so long...kill.

_I could be senceless..._

Duke watched as the glass fell from the now broken mirror, blood started dripping from his hand..and it landed on the ground and sink..and all he did was watch it, as a puddle began to form..and he stared at his shattered self in the mirror.

_You know I could be just like you! _

_You thought you were standing beside me you were only in my way you're wrong if you think that i'll be just like you (just like you). _

_You thought you were there to guide me you were only in my way you're wrong if you think that ill be just like you_

_All I own, cause I can't take living with you..."_

Duke walked down a lonely road, rain fell and he continued to walk..leaving his life behind, and not turning back.

_I'm Alone, So I won't turn out like you want me to..._

Duke stood in a village, blood covering his hands and clothes..bodies surrounding him, all covered in wounds and scars..blood..everywhere, as they all lay to rot to there grave.

_You thought you were standing beside me you were only in my way you're wrong if you think that i'll be just like you (just like you) _

_You thought you were there to guide me you were only in my way you're wrong if you think that ill be just like you _

_You thought you were there to guide me you were only in my way you're wrong if you think that ill be just like you_

_I could be mean_...

Duke turned and he hit a vase and knocked it into the face of his younger sister Alice..he stood there watching as she bled from the eye, tears and blood running down her face.

_I could be angry..._

Duke gripped the side of the table, and he flipped it over..and he watched as all the silverware and plates crashed to the floor..making a loud crashing noise..and then, everything lay shattered..just like his broken soul.

_You know I could be just like you..._

Devlin stood behind Duke, holding knives in his hands, and his arms where crossed over Duke's chest. Duke stood there, his eyes dull and his face paler then a ghost..blood covering his hands and clothes once again...as they where left in the middle, of a now..cold dead village.


End file.
